1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filing cabinets, file drawers, storage units and the like, and more particularly to a filing cabinet where more than one drawer may be opened at any one time without fear of the filing cabinet tipping.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lateral and vertical filing cabinets typically have drawers extending from one side of the cabinet box frame. To prevent the cabinet from tipping or falling over, the filing cabinet is typically provided with a substantial counterweight at the rear of the box frame to counter the weight of any opened drawer. To prevent an excessive moment-arm or load, an interlock mechanism is usually provided which prevents more than one drawer from opening at a time. Examples of such filing cabinets may be found in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,008; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,851; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,930; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,883; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,505.
Vertical filing cabinets have been designed where the drawers do not extend from the cabinet, but are mounted on a track or linkage mechanism to revolve in a vertical oval pattern within the cabinet. These vertical rotary cabinets require complicated mechanisms to permit user access to a single file drawer. Furthermore, these cabinets are almost always preassembled, requiring a substantial amount of shipping and stocking space.
A need exists for a filing cabinet which maximizes the storage space and permits access to more than one filing drawer without fear of the cabinet tipping over. There is also a need for a filing cabinet which can be shipped disassembled and employs standardized components resulting in minimum shipping and inventory space providing low unit cost.